Christmas Maddness
by bendervsdafailwhale
Summary: Here is a short Christmas story I write on Christmas Eve. It might be a little sloppy or not good but oh well. My newer stuff is a LOT better. This is from about 12/24/10.


It was December 23,2011. Mordecai and Rigby were in charge of buying a Christmas tree for the house. Rigby thought it would be " cool " if he got the hugest tree he found and surprisingly , it happened. Mordecai bought a seven foot tall Christmas tree that barely was able to fit on the golf cart's hood. When Mordecai and Rigby returned to the house, everybody was wearing Christmas sweaters and was staring at the huge tree. Benson looked un-amused.

" It was totally Rigby's fault. He spend all the money on this big ass tree", Mordecai said quickly.

" SHUT UP!" Rigby said punching Mordecai.

" Who cares. We have a ton of decorations anyway. But my only question is…" Benson looked at the houses door and back at the tree. " How are we going to get the tree into the house?"

" IDEA! We grab the tree and take it in very slowly ", Rigby said being way to obvious.

" There is no idea that that would work! The tree is to big-"

" That could work", Benson said butting into what Mordecai was saying. " Skips, untie the tree, Muscleman, Mordecai , and Rigby, bring the tree in. Pops, High 5 Ghost, and I, will be getting the decorations."

== Decoration Madness

Skips had finished untying the Christmas tree from the golf cart's hood. Mordecai, Muscleman, and Rigby began carrying the Christmas tree into the house.

Surprisingly, Rigby's idea worked. The Christmas tree fitted perfectly into the doorway. Mordecai, Muscleman, and Rigby then put down the tree in front of were Benson was standing.

" Were do you put the tree now?" Muscleman asked looking around for a good place to put the tree.

" I guess you could put it next to the TV", Benson said.

Mordecai, Muscleman, and Rigby then picked up the tree and began carrying it next to the TV set. They carefully set it down and took a step back. They all stared up at the giant Christmas tree, thinking why Rigby picked out such a huge tree.

Benson walked in carrying a huge box of Christmas tree decorations. " Okay its time to up the decorations ", Benson said with a smile on his face.

Rigby grunted. He hated putting up decorations on Christmas trees. He always thought it was boring and that putting up lights outside was more fun.

" Something wrong Rigby?" Benson said staring at Rigby, ready to punch him any minute now.

" Nothing", Rigby said quickly, jumping up and hiding behind Mordecai.

" Good. Who wants to put the star this year? ", Benson said holding a star in his hand.

Pops raised his hand smiling.

" Pops? Would you like to- ". Before Benson could finish his sentence Pops snatched the star out of Benson's hand while jumping up and down.

" YES! " Pops said with joy.

" Okay then", Benson put down the box of Christmas tree decorations " Is everybody going to help set up the tree decorations?"

Everybody nodded. Everybody then walked over to the box of decorations , grabbed a handful of decorations and began putting them on the tree. Moments later, Pops was screaming and crying.

" What happened? " Benson asked Pops.

" I got an hook stuck in my hand ", Pops said crying and pointing at his bleeding hand.

" Oh SHIT ", Benson thought. Benson grabbed the hook and quickly pulled it out of Pops hand. There was a deep hole in Pops' hand and caused blood to squirt everywhere.

" OH MY GOD! " Benson said panicking. Benson then grabbed some bandages and cotton and began carefully rapping it around Pops' bleeding hand.

" You okay?" Benson said looking up at Pops.

" Yes Benson my good man. Ill sit down for a while", Pops said sitting on the couch.

" Good. Get some rest too. It'll help a lot", Benson said patting Pops' head.

Benson turned around to see Mordecai and Rigby putting up ordements on the tree but instead, he saw Mordecai and Rigby throwing ordements at each other.

" WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING?" Benson said grabbing Rigby by the ear. Mordecai then accidentally threw an ordement at Benson's face instead of Rigby's. Benson then fell on the floor covering his face.

" OH MY GOD BENSON ARE YOU OKAY?" Mordecai said quickly staring at him.

" I think so ", Benson said softly uncovering his face. There was a piece of glass stuck in his eye causing blood to go down his cheeks.

" I'm going to get some cotton and bandages and maybe take a nap", Benson said walking out of the room. Ten minutes later Benson came back with bandages over his left eye and was sobbing.

" THIS SUCKS! " Benson said lying down by Pops.

Mordecai, Rigby, Muscleman, and High 5 Ghost had finally finished putting the ordements on the Christmas tree after about 5 minutes of slacking off. Pops had put the star on the tree and everybody was satisfied that day.

== X-MAS EVE

Mordecai and Rigby rode on Santa's sled. Nuff said.

== X-MAS DAY

Everybody opened awesome gifts and ate cake. Mr. Maellard also had a heart attack and died =D DA END.


End file.
